dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Detective
Details *'Title:' 뱀파이어 탐정 / Baempaieo Tamjeong *'Genre:' Fantasy, mystery *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast network:' OCN *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Mar-27 to 2016-Jun-12 *'Air time:' Sunday 23:00 Synopsis A private detective, Yoon San (Lee Joon) gets turned into a vampire one day while he was out on a duty. As he meets various clients and cracks cases for them, he also uncovers the mystery surrounding him as well as the secrets from his past. --HanCinema User/Viewer Ratings Cast Main Cast *Lee Joon as Yoon San *Oh Jung Se as Yong Goo Hyung **Oh Hee Joon as young Goo Hyung (ep6) *Lee Se Young as Han Gyeo Wool ;Extended Cast *Lee Chung Ah as Yo Na / Eun Hye *Jo Bok Rae as Kang Tae Woo *Kim Yoon Hye as Jung Yoo Jin *Ahn Se Ha as Detective Park *Kim Ki Moo as Doctor Hwang *Jei (재이) as Se Ra *Choi Gwi Hwa as Jang Tae Shik *Kim Young Jae as Kim Gyung Soo *Choi Song Hyun as Seo Seung Hee *Jo Won Hee (조원희) *Han Ho Yong (한호용) *Lee Hae Young *Min Joon Ho Guests *Jae Hee as Han Gyoo Min (ep1) *Han Soo Yun as Kim Yun Joo (ep1) *Lee Young Suk *Yoo Joon Hong *Lee Joo Ah *Yum Ji Young (염지영) as Choi Sun Young (ep3) *Park Hyo Joon as Choi Cheol Yong (ep3) *Park Doo Shik as Choi Cheol Woo (ep3) *Song Ji In as Moon Mi Jin (ep4) *Kim Seung Hoon as Moon Kyung Ho (ep4) *Park Young Soo as Model agency ceo (ep4) *Kim Nan Hwi (김난휘) as Yun Young Rin (ep5) *Goo Jae Yi as Yun Seol Ah (ep5) *Yoo Joon Hong as Kim Min Soo (ep5) *Lee Chae Won as Eun Chae (ep5) *Kim Hye Na as Kim Ji Yeon (ep6) **Lee Joo Ah as young Ji Yeon (ep6) *Go Seo Hee (고서희) as Im Mi Ra (ep6) **Seo Jung Hui (서정희) as young Mi Ra (ep6) *Sung Min Soo (성민수) as Ji Seung Cheol (ep6) **Lee Jung Hyuk as young Seung Cheol (ep6) *Jun Hyun Sook (전현숙) as Noh Hui Sook (ep6) **Lee Yeon (이연) as young Hui Sook (ep6) *Hong Seung Bum (홍승범) as Park Jae Wook (ep6) **Kim Jin Woo as young Jae Wook (ep6) *Han Eun Seo as Lee Soo Yeon (ep6) *Nam Hyun Joo as Eun Hye's mother (ep7) *Lee Young Ha as Ju Young Gwang (ep7) **Hwang Sang Kyung as young Ju Young Gwang (ep7) *Kim Hee Ryung as Kang So Yeon (ep7) **Kim Ha Rin as young So Yeon (ep7) *Ha Joo Hee as vampire in the club (ep7) *Park Jae Hoon as Ra Jae Wook (ep7) *Han Bo Bae as Hwang Jae Yun (ep8) *Jo Seung Yun as Seol Yong Cheol (ep8) *Kim Jung Young as Doctor Hwang's mother (ep8) *Kwon Hyuk Soo as Doctor Hwang's father (ep8) *Woo Jung Gook (우정국) as Shaman (ep8) *Lee Han Saem (이한샘) as Shaman (ep8) *Min Joon Hyun as Shaman (ep8) *Geum Dong Hyun (금동현) as Kim Sung Gyu (ep9) *Lee Chang Shik (이창식) as Kim Wook (ep9) *Han Yoo Yi as Judi (ep9) *Choi Ah Jin as Mi So (ep9) *Shin Kyung Sun (신경선) as Shin Sun (ep9) *Hyun Young Gyun (현영균) as Cook Young (ep9) *Lee Sung Joo as Zen of Sword (ep9) *Bae Ki Bum (배기범) as Im Kang Suk PD (ep9) Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Ga Ram (김가람) *'Screenwriter:' Yoo Young Sun (유영선) Episode Ratings *''See Vampire Detective/Episode Ratings'' Notes *This is a pre-produced drama. *Filming started in November 2015. External Links *Official site *HanCinema *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:OCN